Employers often allow employees to access enterprise (e.g., work-related) data on personal devices. For example, employers may offer a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) program that lets employees use their personal mobile phones or tablet computers to access work e-mail, contacts, calendars, documents, etc. When a device is used for both business and personal use, it may be difficult to separately track the business use and the personal use.